1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to machine learning and, more particularly, to machine learning of known or unknown motion states with sensor fusion for use in or with mobile communication devices.
2. Information
Mobile communication devices, such as, for example, cellular telephones, portable navigation units, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, or the like are becoming more common every day. These devices may include, for example, a variety of sensors to support a number of host applications. Typically, although not necessarily, sensors are capable of converting physical phenomena into analog or digital signals and may be integrated into (e.g., built-in, etc.) or otherwise supported by (e.g., stand-alone, etc.) a mobile communication device. For example, a mobile communication device may feature one or more accelerometers, gyroscopes, magnetometers, gravitometers, ambient light detectors, proximity sensors, temperature sensors, etc., capable of measuring the direction of gravity, spatial orientation, linear or angular motion, ambient environment, or other force or field experienced by the device. Sensors may be utilized individually, for example, or may be used in combination with other sensors, depending on an application.
A popular and rapidly growing market trend in motion sensing includes, for example, applications that may recognize one or more aspects of a motion of a mobile communication device and use such aspects as a form of input. Thus, accurately or otherwise sufficiently determining or inferring a motion state of a mobile communication device may, for example, improve or enhance performance of host applications, provide more intelligent assistance to a user, or the like. In addition, more effective or efficient motion sensing may reduce power consumption of mobile communication devices having limited power resources (e.g., battery-powered, etc.) and may positively affect operating lifetime of such devices. Accordingly, it may be desirable to develop one or more methods, systems, or apparatuses that may implement more effective or efficient motion sensing for a more satisfying user experience.